Greed (Pony)
Greed 'was a Dischord Elemental pony and minor villain whose main purpose was to properly introduce the Dischord Elementals. Not much is known about him yet, though he claimed to be the brother of Envy and was partially responsible for Luna's transformation into Nightmare Moon. Greed spoke with a Brooklyn accent for some reason (possibly just his player being incredibly bored. Powers and Abilities Greed was, in essence, an evil genie. He could grant wishes, but twisted them to cause harm and/or kill. However, on one occasion he realized that his downfall may be caused by this and refused to grant a wish. He was also capable of teleportation and shapeshifting. Biography 'Clone Chaos Greed was introduced as an evil clone of Chip. He attempted to get Chip blamed for repeatedly insulting the Princess in order to bring back Nightmare Moon. Curiously, he remained Chip's clone even after being discovered. Soon after, he fled the scene. 'Temptation of Twilight Sparkle' Greed returned shortly thereafter to threaten Trixie over a "deal", which, according to Trixie, never happened. For the benefit of the audience, Greed explained the deal in full: Allegedly, he was the cause of Trixie's success, however he was now back to claim her magical ability. Before he could get any further, he was interrupted by Princess Luna, who had been eavesdropping nearby. Greed took another chance and immediately began to try and convince Luna to go back to being Nightmare Moon, only to be met with failure once more. Just then, Greed sensed bottled anger and immediately sped off towards the emotion, presumably in competition with another elemental. The anger in question came from Twilight Sparkle, and was related to Fialvert's abandonment of a blind pony named Mewzs. Greed promised Twilight anything she wished for... 'Greed's Chances Improve' Twilight bitterly wished for Fial to be blinded, which Greed heartily accepted. Unfortunately for him, Luna and Frost Flow suddenly burst in. Fialvert then realized Greed's weakness, that he could not resist immediately barging in whenever his "help" was requested. Thus, the elemental frantically teleported back and forth, urging Twilight to stop caring about anyone but herself, effectively making him all-powerful. 'Greed's Realization' Eventually, Greed grew desperate with constant resistance. He removed Twilight's compassion with a Sonic Rainboom infused with magic, and eventually killed her. At this moment, Fialvert began to annoy Greed to no end, luring the elemental closer to him. When Greed was close enough, Fial spoke to Greed as the evil pony announced his "goals" successful, and that he was just out to "make everypony out for 'emselves..." Fial responded: Fial's Response "But we already are! You have no place here. Ya see, we all truly work for the better of ourselves. Some aid others to benefit themselves. Then there are the truly selfless. True, I'm not one of them. I gave into Greed today, but while tryin' to stop YOU! I love Twi. I'd do anythin' for the girl, not for my own benefit, though it may seem like that is the case. Ya see, Twi may be dead. And a more corrupt pony might feel like killing ya for that. But if ya do succeed if your conquest...I'm glad she's gone. She doesn't need to live in a corrupt, impure world. I'll just have to shoulder the burden of that myself. But enough of that...You can't comprehend selflessness? You don't see why somepony would sacrifice themselves for another pony? There's no benefit to that pony there, good sir. They just do it. Because they care about that pony too much." 'Death' Greed was overcome with grief after Fialvert's speech, and resurrected Twilight Sparkle immediately. Shortly thereafter, he began to "fade out" from existence, apologetically lamenting that, in another universe, he could have perhaps been an ally of the group. He departs, leaving a strange blank letter and returning everything that he directly caused back to normal. Trivia *Greed has a lot in common with the character of Furio Tigre from the Phoenix Wright games: Both impersonate a character, both speak with affected Brooklyn accents and both have selfish objectives. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Dischord Elementals Category:Original Characters